1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, and more particularly to an image reproducing system for reproducing a transmitted image signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, systems for transmitting and receiving a color signal have suffered from such a drawback that the signal-to-noise (S/N) ratio is reduced because the color signal has been transmitted and received in the analog form. In addition, in the conventional systems, transmission of color signals in digital form is subject to various restrictions depending on the reproducing function of a receiver.
For example, when the receiver is a monochromatic image dedicated printer, the color signal which is inputted thereinto as it is can not be reproduced in monochrome or the quality of the reproduced image is deteriorated because the number of bits per picture element is different between the color image and the monochrome image.
On the other hand, when the receiver is a color image dedicated printer, inputting a monochromatic signal causes similar difficulties.
In addition, when a transmitter or receiver of different type is used, the tonality characteristic of an inputted image signal may be different from that of a printer and hence the quality of the reproduced image may be deteriorated.